


A Close Shave

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, porn-lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>aesc</b> had a picspam last night which featured first the orange fleece but more importantly, John's neck.<br/>It was a really good <a href="http://aesc.livejournal.com/272734.html#cutid1"> picspam</a> It inspired porn. Bunches of porn.<br/>I was seduced and wrote this little bit of pornlite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

He loves sharing a bathroom with Sheppard--which is odd since sharing anything isn't a trait he's known for.

But a hot steamy bathroom with Sheppard in just a low hung towel is always a good thing. He loves shuffling behind the Colonel while he's shaving. He'll stand there taking a piss, and thank god he only needs a very small portion of his brain to aim the stream because most of his attention is caught on the contortions of the Colonel's neck as he uses an old fashion straight razor.

It's a ritual. First there's the lathering up. Rodney watches with almost dismay as those cheeks and chin, but more importantly that neck is hidden beneath a layer of white foam. Rodney's careful to moderate his breathing as he's dismayed but also excited. It's like the wrapping on a present because then it's a slow strip tease as Sheppard, as John, pulls the dangerous edge across the planes of his face in with the comfort of skilled familiarity.

In a series of moves that is almost a kata of their own, the Colonel's face is returned to Rodney and always, always, John leaves his neck for last. John tips his head back and to the left and one two three scraps leave pink shower warmed skin peeking out between ribbons of lather. One last swipe gathers up those ribbons leaving the topography bare and accessible. Rodney has to close his eyes to resist its siren call. A deep breath then he opens them quickly because John leans to the right and repeats the moves on the other side.

So Rodney's standing over the commode, a rapidly hardening dick in hand and breathing heavily.

And John, John just turns to him with a little smirk, "Did I miss anywhere?"

And he always does, so Rodney leans in and kisses the foam away.

Elizabeth has to call them twice to make morning briefing.


End file.
